


Yuri is Doing His Best

by m_hart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Dom, Dom Yuri, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Powerbottom, Rough play, Top Viktor, baby dom, baby dom yuri, boot licking, bottom yuri, skate worship, sub viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_hart/pseuds/m_hart
Summary: PWP. Baby Dom Yuri dominates the shit out of Viktor and takes his dick. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Correct sexual dynamic for these two and i'll die for it

From the vast window of their hotel room, city lights in yellow, green, violet and red framed Viktor’s bowed head with an electric halo in the dark. The silver of Yuri’s skate reflected the urban nighttime world onto Viktor’s pale face as he kissed the blade reverently, again and again, lips sliding against the cool metal down towards Yuri’s pointed toe.

Yuri shifted his weight where he sat against the bed. He watched the lights and the kisses in soft silence. With a snap and a command Viktor had fallen to kneel on the carpet between his knees and lace up his skates just for this -- just so that Yuri could watch him worship them with this thorough adoration.

 

Even before Viktor had asked, what he’d wanted was obvious. Confident to the point of boredom, successful to the point of spoilage, what the man really wanted -- needed, even -- was to be made low again.

Their early thrills had been _lovely_ , midnight wanderings between sheets, Viktor’s bold desire a comfort in the face of Yuri’s insecurity and inexperience, but this, what they toyed with now, was beyond lovely. Like tears before a competition, it left them _both_ feeling empty of anxiety and sated with serenity.

With Viktor on his knees wrapped in nothing but city lights and wintery skin and Yuri seated on the bed in suit and tie, Viktor was exactly where he desperately needed to be. And Yuri too, despite his initial hesitations, had found that taking Viktor’s unwavering offer of trust let him feel a calm confidence of his own that he had never been able to generate before Viktor had come into his life.

 

“Good,” Yuri breathed, nudging his toe against his lover’s cheek. Viktor’s eyes glinted in the dark. He kicked a little harder, knocking Viktor’s face aside, but even as his skate swung back away Viktor chased it and pressed desperate open-mouthed kisses into the leather, leaving dark wet marks where his tongue had swiped the surface. That hadn’t yet ceased to amaze Yuri. He had this freedom over Viktor, to command him, to debase him; to literally kick him in the face with his _skates_ on; but Viktor would always come back for more. It seemed there was nothing he could do to chase this gorgeous man away. That thought was one of a thousand comforts he’d discovered with these new games they played. “Good boy.”

He let Viktor go on awhile, knowing how much he enjoyed this. Viktor followed his feet even as he rested them both down on the floor. He knelt down all the way to the carpet to carry on nuzzling the skates and laving them with his tongue. Though Yuri had been aroused for a while now, seeing Viktor naked on elbows and knees making out with his boots as passionately as he had ever kissed Yuri had him squirming and adjusting himself. “You’re so good, sweetheart, showing me how much you love these skates, and the beautiful work they do.”

“I love _you_ ,” Viktor said softly into the leather. His blue-green eyes found Yuri’s in the dark. Yuri flinched, blushing hard. Under that hard gaze it was still so easy to lose his focus, to feel small again… But that wasn’t what Viktor wanted.

Remembering his place, Yuri snatched his foot away and delivered a firm swipe with the side of his foot into Viktor’s face. Viktor toppled  onto one elbow and Yuri gasped a little -- it was still so frightening that he might go too far, that he might genuinely hurt the man he loved so much, physically or emotionally… But this was what Viktor had asked for and he would follow through. “ _Don’t_ contradict me,” he delivered firmly. Despite the strength of his reproach he still searched Viktor’s face for signs that this was all okay.

Viktor, though red-faced and watery-eyed, smiled brightly in the dark. “My apologies, Sir.” All was well. He made to kiss Yuri’s ankles in repentance but Yuri snatched them away from him once more.

“Take these off.” He offered the skates slowly back into Viktor’s hands.

Viktor scrambled to obey, unlacing them with deft fingers until he could slide the skates from Yuri’s feet and set them aside. Yuri allowed him to rub his toes and soles and ankles through his woolen socks.

He relaxed into the touch, taking the foot free from Viktor’s hands and bringing it back up to rest on his broad shoulder while Viktor massaged the other. He pressed his heel down into the man’s collarbone, shoving just a little, just to see what Viktor would do. Nothing, of course, as always. Just smile his serene, enigmatic smile and carry on rubbing away the heavy weight and clench of skates from Yuri’s foot.

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Yuri said softly. Viktor smiled on.

“Thank you, sir.”

“So incredibly beautiful. Like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

Even affection came easier in this space. Somehow, some part of Yuri had always feared that his adorations were worthless -- Viktor _knew_ he was beautiful, _knew_ he was good, always knew when he’d done well. But Viktor in submission craved the praise in a way that Viktor in control didn’t need. What did Yuri have to offer Viktor that Viktor couldn’t take from any adoring fan? _This_. This control was something Viktor trusted only in Yuri. And other things, maybe, things Viktor was still working to convince him of. But for now this one sacred duty, and the new worth his affections had inside of it, would do.  

“Come here,” Yuri beckoned. He spread his legs apart to give Viktor room to scramble forward on his knees. Taking Viktor’s hands in his he wound them gently around his waist, giving his eager sub silent permissions to hold him. Viktor pressed his blushing face into Yuri’s thigh. He practically purred with delight. Yuri carded a hand through his smooth, silvery hair and smiled. “I know what you want.”

Viktor’s head jerked up with delight. Wide-eyed with his brilliant grin he was a Christmas morning puppy. He bit hard on his lip to stop himself from charging forward, waiting impatiently for permission. Yuri smiled, endeared, and with the hand in Viktor’s hair he led him forward to his groin. “Go ahead.”

Viktor buried his face into Yuri’s crotch immediately, rubbing his face into it with a giddy grin. He opened his mouth wide and found the head of Yuri’s growing cock quickly, sucking through the fabric and soaking it near instantly. Yuri jerked and shouted. His hand in Viktor’s hair clenched and yanked but Viktor was hardly bothered. “I’m not even going to be able to get to my zipper with your _mouth_ in the way,” he chided. Viktor looked nothing but pleased with himself, and rather than give Yuri room to reach his fly, he took the zipper between his teeth with a look of absolute seduction and dragged it slowly down.

Yuri took his fistful of Viktor’s hair and yanked his head away _hard_. Viktor gasped in surprise, releasing the zipper. “If you can still look so _smug_ , I clearly haven’t done my job.” He stood abruptly, almost knocking Viktor off his knees, raised a foot and kicked Viktor hard in the shoulder sending him toppling backwards. Indeed, that sly expression drained from his face instantly, replaced by _awe_. Yuri felt pulses of arousal run through him. He stepped forward to where Viktor had fallen back against the carpet and brought his foot down on his chest, _just_ hard enough to make Viktor gasp. Puffing out his own chest and clenching his fists he tried to look a little more like someone with the strength and confidence to dominate this tall Russian god.

“You need to know your _place_ , and your place is _below me_ , taking what I _give_ you and _giving_ me what I want to take.” The words flowed out of him angrily and Viktor looked floored. His lips parted; his eyes _sparkled_. The energy was running through him now and he wouldn’t hesitate again. He gave one more firm shove with his foot and then took it away, leaning down quickly to drag Viktor by the hair back onto his knees. When he stepped back to take another look at his sub, Viktor looked as different as he himself felt - softened and amazed, all trace of his confidence vanished, a picture of openness, vulnerability and obedience. This was where Viktor wanted to be.

Yuri undid the button of his pants and drew out his hard, slender cock, stroking it lightly to its full length. Viktor’s focus narrowed like a zoom lens and his wide-eyed expression was tinged with thirst. Still, he waited. “Good boy,” Yuri praised. “So good, waiting for permission.” He spent a moment revelling in the pleasure of his own touches after so long neglecting himself to debase Viktor. He keened softly, just to tease, and Viktor whimpered without taking his eyes from Yuri’s pumping hand.

“Alright, sweetheart. _No hands, no touching_. But you can have it now.” Viktor bolted forward unrestrained and Yuri could only barely get his hand out of the way quickly enough. The heat of his sub’s mouth was sudden and Viktor had no intention of starting slow. He plowed on, swallowing Yuri down to the root like it was nothing. Yuri cried out and his knees trembled. He grabbed Viktor’s hair again and spread his feet just a little, trying to keep his balance as Viktor went to town with his tongue and his sweet, undulating throat. Good god, Viktor was _so_ eager, and too skilled at this for his own good. This wasn’t where Yuri wanted to end the night, but if he let Viktor go on like this for long it would have to. “S-slow down, sweetheart…”

Yuri _knew_ Viktor must be in a properly obedient headspace because he actually listened, drawing back and suckingly lightly on the head. His eyes flicked up to meet Yuri’s and they reflected a vulnerability Yuri rarely ever saw - a silent plea, _Is this good?_ “Just like that, my good boy, so good,” Yuri affirmed.  

Viktor seemed pleased by this, closing his eyes again and pumping his head back and forth. Yuri rocked his hips to meet the rhythm. “Good,” he breathed again, using his hand on Viktor’s head to steady himself as he thrusted into his obedient sub’s mouth.

When he withdrew, Viktor chased him hopelessly only for a moment before he calmed and settled back on his heels. “Wonderful boy, taking only what I give,” Yuri praised his sub’s restraint. He smiled and hummed thoughtfully. “It took you a few tries to learn, hmm? To learn who’s in control here. But I think you’re doing very well now. Go ahead to the bed and lie on your back for me.”

Viktor scrambled to obey. Yuri watched him go, taking a minute to admire his well-toned retreating form. For a moment he felt his heart flutter in the shy way it often did in Viktor’s intimidating presence. _But he’s not intimidating now_ , Yuri assured himself. _He’s yours. Your boyfriend, your lover, your_ fiance _… And your submissive. He’s all yours. And_ all _he wants right now is to please_ you _._

Viktor sprawled back against the pillows with an eager smile. He patted his thighs quickly in a gesture that Yuri might have interpreted as an impertinent “come here” if he didn’t know Viktor well enough to recognize it as an expression of raw, giddy, enthusiasm.

“Calm down there,” Yuri encouraged with a chuckle. His pants and briefs were already sliding off of him, so he stripped them down from his legs and stepped out of them. Viktor was practically bouncing where he sat. “Enjoying the show?”

“Yes Sir,” Viktor replied immediately without a hint of cheekiness - just honest, genuine excitement. Yuri tried his best not to blush and betray how faint it still made him feel to watch Viktor appreciate his body so openly like this. After ditching the suit jacket he pulled off his tie but left it draped around his shoulders, and though he unbuttoned his shirt completely, he let that stay too. After some experimentation, Yuri had come to learn how much more the tantalization of almost-nudity could do for Viktor than true, bare nakedness. With his sleeves pushed up to the elbows he finally approached the bed and climbed up to straddle his worked up boyfriend.

“I’m going to take what I want from you and I’m going to take it at _my_ pace,” Yuri assured him. “You can touch me -- Just don’t get too bold, understand?” Viktor nodded, immediately taking Yuri’s bare thighs in his broad hands and stroking along the backs of them. Steadying himself against the headboard, Yuri leaned in and took Viktor in a languid kiss. Viktor squeezed his thighs and sighed happily into him.

“Alright, sweetheart.” Yuri pulled away and twisted to grab lube and a condom from the nightstand. He ripped the condom open effortlessly with his teeth, just the way that thrilled Viktor - only effortless because he’d sat in his bedroom with a box of condoms practicing one night - and rolled it smoothly down over Viktor’s cock. It was the first time it’d been touched all night, and Viktor was hissing through his teeth and squirming already.

“Shh,” he comforted his boyfriend, taking his hand away and slicking his fingers with lube. He brought them between his legs and eased two inside himself, gasping a little and pressing against Viktor’s warm chest. The way was eased already -- only just that morning he had spent the hour after breakfast in Viktor’s lap, savoring the heat built up beneath the blankets and rocking together softly. It only took a minute or two to reach a comfortable pliability. Viktor’s hands were gripping his thighs hard, and he could tell how badly they wanted to be just a few inches higher, but  he would hold out and deny just a little longer. When he was ready, he pushed Viktor down further against the pillow, positioned himself above his boyfriend’s hips, took that gorgeous, hot Russian cock in hand and eased slowly down onto it.

Yuri groaned instantly as he was stretched apart. He took it gradually, giving himself a few small rocks to grow accustomed to each successive inch. One hand was anchored to Viktor’s shoulder with intense strength and the other squeezed down on his own cock, alternating between a harsh rub and simply gripping down on his heady mix of pain and pleasure. He cursed through gritted teeth as Viktor’s cock rose deeper into his body. Finally, when he was seated down on his boyfriend’s pelvis, he took a moment to breath, relax his muscles, and check in with the man. “Viktor?”

Viktor’s eyes were shut tight and his hands were splayed on the small of Yuri’s back. “Mm?” he grunted tensely. Yuri grinned, endeared.

“Feels good?”

“Da,” Viktor panted.

“Good. Touch me how you please, sweetheart. You’re doing so well, you’ve earned it.”

Instantly Viktor’s hands dropped to his ass and squeezed happily. Yuri laughed, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend soundly on the mouth. He braced his elbows on either side of Viktor’s head, lifted his hips just a little and then pushed back into Viktor’s hands, down onto his cock. The pair of them groaned together.

From there, Yuri set his pace, rocking slowly at first and then finding fast, shallow thrusts. It was as intense an ab workout as anything he did in the rink, and the sting of the work only built his pleasure higher. “Ah, Viktor,” Yuri panted. “C’mon…”

Digging his heels into the mattress Viktor lifted his hips, bucking up into Yuri and bouncing him against his pelvis. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” the dom cried out, and sat straight up with hands braced on his own thighs for all the power he could muster to rise and fall rhythmically against the man bucking beneath him. All pain gone, pleasure alone fired like lightning from his groin along his spine all the way to his fingertips. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he whined, savoring that deep, hot feeling inside.

Yuri suddenly slowed.  “I want it harder, Viktor…” He grabbed Viktor’s arms and pulled him with him as he rolled over onto his back on the mattress. Lifting his legs instantly and yanking his sub over into place, Viktor fell in line immediately, crawling up over him and pushing back inside. “ _Hard_ ,” Yuri commanded.

Viktor obeyed with every ounce of strength he had. Pressing the line of their bodies together from collarbones down their chests and stomachs to the groin, Viktor pounded his demanding dom until they were both crying out loud enough to wake neighbours. Yuri clawed the length of Viktor’s toned back, shouting his commands in an increasingly hoarse timbre. “ _God_ , yes, _harder, fuck me Viktor_ , mmn, higher, _higher_ , just like that… You’re so _good_ , babe, _fuck me just like that_..” Viktor, his sweet, obedient, devoted Viktor, met every shouted need until Yuri was a sweating mess of fried nerves and trembling muscles and precum slick between their joined stomachs. His words has dissolved into cries and whimpers and rough moans and his darling selfless Viktor still made every thrust count for Yuri’s pleasure and Yuri’s alone. Yuri prayed that the praise singing in his fuzzy, fucked out mind was making its way to his mouth so that Viktor knew how _wildly_ good he was, how talented, how god damn _erotic_ , but thoughts were coming less and less coherent now, let alone the words he managed to get out. He hoped his nails on Viktor’s back drew blood, he prayed that his heels beating against Viktor’s thighs left bruises. His mind was whiting out, all sound was static, and he felt the great pressure in his cock burst all at once without even a hand to grasp it. Stars were exploding in every particle of his skin and all he could think of was his wonderful, wonderful Viktor.

 

“So good for me,” Yuri whispered into the quiet. They lay together in darkness, Viktor tucked into the shadow of Yuri’s form, clinging to his chest. Tears leaked from the corners of both their eyes.

  
“That was intense,” Viktor said softly after a moment. His words were muffled by the half-chewed protein bar in his mouth.

  
“Mhmm,” Yuri replied. Viktor’s orgasm had followed his almost instantly. _How could I not come_ , Viktor had said, _with you screaming my name like that_? Yuri was too tired to trifle over Viktor’s failure to ask permission. He was barely coherent enough to give it. After cleaning them both, inspecting Viktor for bruises or cuts left by skates or Yuri’s own nails, and making sure Viktor downed some water, he’d gathered his good sub in his arms to whisper praises and regain his energy.

“That sex was crazy, mm? I liked the kicking and stepping.” Viktor swallowed his mouthful. “You could do that more, next time. You started out a little shaky, you know? You’re getting way better though.” He smiled and nuzzled Yuri’s chest.

Yuri returned his smile. “You didn’t start off so perfect yourself!”

“That’s why I have you,” Viktor returned cheekily. “To discipline me. To coach me.” He tossed aside his protein bar and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, smooshing his face to his chest. “To love me.”

 


End file.
